


Beginning

by Quinn_Eden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blinny, Deamus, Drarry, Drinny - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fredarry, Friendship, Gen, Haphne, Harmony - Freeform, Hinny, Huna, Love, M/M, Multi, Pansmione - Freeform, Parkgrass, Parry - Freeform, QuinnEdenLoveisblind, QuinnEdenPregnant, QuinnEdenSurprisingturn, QuinnEdenbodyswap, QuinnEdendifferentworlds, QuinnEdendreamteam, QuinnEdenisitenough, QuinnEdenlost, QuinnEdenotherside, QuinnEdensavetheenemy, QuinnEdenvisitfromthefutur, Relationship(s), The Golden Trio, linny - Freeform, wolfstar, you will tell the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Eden/pseuds/Quinn_Eden
Summary: I will post short beginnings for different fanfictions and you can finish them :)It doesn´t matter if it's a long or short story, how it ends, or what happened! It's just a little Idea you can get started with.Please tag me ( I'm not sure how it works here) Write me a message, command the name of your story or use the tag "QuinnEden(and the name of the chapter you use for your story)If you want, you can also make your favorite authors aware of the chapters and with a little luck they will write the rest of the story.Have fun reading and / or writing, I'm looking forward to the stories <3
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Katie Bell/Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Lily Moon/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Lily Moon, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 8





	1. different world

"Are you sure? If you go through this door, your life won´t be the same! Nothing will be the same and I can´t promise that you will completely forget this world. There can always be a trigger and then you have to live with both of your lives, can you do this miss Granger?" - " I´m sure and I´m really thankful for this opportunity and thank you for everything, I hope that I knew you in the next life."  
She stands on her tiptoes and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodbye Professor Snape."  
He just gives her a slightly disgusted look, before he opens the door for her.  
"Goodbye Miss Granger."  
She knows that she will leave a lot behind, her friends, her family but that was the only way.  
The war was over but so many people were dead and in this world, she couldn´t change a thing, but maybe in this world, she could save everybody.  
She told Snape that she would never be happy in this world and after she found him half dead from the bite of the Snake, she knew that he would do everything to help her, because she has done everything for him, to help him, to save his life.  
Her plan wasn´t running away, her plan was to find a solution, to bring back every one or at least save more people than now. Hermione would be open to the option to travel in time, but in this world, there was no time-turner left, at least not one who goes that far.  
She closed her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey, wake up you will be late!" someone screamed in her ear. "Late?" Hermione grumbled back before she pulls her blanket over her head.  
"Yeah late." The female voice answered before she leaves the room. "Late! Oh my god, I will be late for class!" Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.  
10 minutes later, she grabs her backpack and ran out of the room. She was never late for class and she had no interest in starting this just because she had a weird dream.  
"I´ve got coffee." the same voice from the room stopped her at the stairs. "Thank you, you are my hero, my lifesaver, my..." - "I know." interrupts the black-haired one.  
"Pansy, I would be lost without you!" Hermione gives her a small hug, bevor they walked down the stairs together. 

"Bad dream?" Pansy asked.  
"I don´t know, I can´t really remember, I´m just glad that I woke up. Maybe it was a bad dream." She answered before they stopped in the hallway "See you in the break." Pansy waved before she disappears into the classroom.  
Hermione stayed there for a few seconds longer, the hallway, the room everything was so familiar.  
Yes, she hand spend most of her days in this University even before they accept her. Pansy and she planned to go here together, they were best friends since kindergarten and both of them were so sure that Hogwarts was the only University they would visit.  
They both have different plans for their lives, Pansy wants to be a lawyer and Hermione wants to be a doctor but both know that the only way to reach their dreams, was Hogwarts.  
She never really knew how Hogwarts come to her plans, one day it just was there. 

"Hey sleeping beauty, if you stay there any longer you will miss your class and I´m pretty sure that professor Snape won´t be so happy about that."  
She turned around and saw Blaise.  
"You´re right. I don´t know why but this place is so familiar." She said lost in thoughts.  
"Maybe, and this is only a speculation, but maybe this place is so familiar because you go here for one year and before that, you were always here on the open day." He jokes.  
"No, this is different," she mumbles to herself before she walked through the door.  
Blaise just followed her without asking a question.


	2. visit from the futur

Hermione wipes away their tears, she has cried for almost two hours.  
She saw Lavender and Ron in the common room, she always thought that Ron knew how she feels and that he just needs time for the first step, but she was wrong. Maybe he never was in love with her, maybe it was always Lavender or at least someone like her or maybe he was in love with her, but she didn´t show him how she feels, whatever it was, now it was clear that she missed her chance.  
She sits there in the dark hallway, crying over her broken heart.  
She heard footsteps, she really wasn´t in the mood for company. Without thinking, she stands up and runs, she didn´t think about where she would stop or when, she just runs.  
It took her a long time before she was out of breath.  
Hermione leans against the wall and directs her head upwards to get more air. She didn't know exactly where she was, she had just run without really paying attention to the hallways or her surroundings, it was a miracle she wasn't caught. It was clearly after curfew and actually, she should have been here alone, every other student was probably already in bed and she would probably find her way to the common room as soon as she could breathe normally again.

She didn't even have enough time to look around when someone put something on her mouth and pulled her away.  
She tried to fight back, but when her hand touched the fabric of the invisibility cloak, which she knew all too well, she let herself be pulled along. "Harry .." she started, but before she could continue the person pulled the cloak over her too.  
"Why do you have the cloak?" she asks, confused and surprised.  
Why had Harry just given the cloak to that person? Why had Harry given away the cloak in the first place and why did this person look so much older?  
"psst, shut up, we don't have much time. Harry knows about this, well not yet, but he'll know about it ... it's more complicated than I thought. You have to listen to me that this is important.  
I come from the future and before you complain we all talked about it and you agreed that this was the best way. So again, I'm from the future, the war is over and we won ... "Hermione interrupted the person." If we won and you're still here, something bad must have happened, something incredibly bad. " she mumbled the rest more to herself.  
"Shut up. Yes, bad things happen, a lot of people will die or choose the wrong side because they think they have no choice. You have to save them, they deserve a chance, they deserve to live, to have a happy life.  
I know it seems strange to you, but here is a list, a list of people with the place and date and circumstances of their death. Save as many as you can.  
There are some from Slytherin on the list too, they are forced to do things they are not ready for, they need help, help to do the right thing.  
Find myself ins this time, talk to me and tell me about everything, together we can do that Mione, we have to do it. "The person puts the list in her hand and smiles slightly before the person also puts a small bracelet in their hands.  
"As proof to me that you are telling the truth.  
What is also important, the names on the back they will help you, if I alone should not be enough, tell them about me when you need them, even if you don't think they can be trusted at the moment."  
The person is about to leave when Hermione mumbles something to herself. "What?" the person asks quietly.  
"I don't quite understand, the name Sirius is here, how can we save him when he has died before our eyes?" - "Get the time turner, 10 revs, borrow the cloak and save his life, but so that everyone thinks he is dead, hide Sirius, Harry must think he is dead, nobody but you should know about Sirius until the war ends.  
Nobody, even I´m not allowed to know.  
Mione, I'm looking forward to our time together, even if it's a bit difficult to imagine for you and me, but we can do it. See you soon." Without saying anything else, the person had disappeared and Hermione was standing alone in a corridor, with a list and a bracelet.


	3. Love is blind

The war was over and everyone was doing their life as best they could.  
Harry had some difficulties finding his way back in the beginning, not only that this was the first time he had time to think about his future, in which he no longer had to fight.  
He and Ginny had noticed relatively quickly that it didn't quite fit between them, whether it was simply the circumstances or whether they were really better than friends, he wasn't quite aware yet.  
They agreed to stay friends first and that was the right decision for both of them at that moment.  
But this decision is now 2 years ago, while Harry is thinking about his own relationship, he notices relatively quickly that Hermione and Ron are no longer together either.  
Well, he was aware of that before, but neither of them had been in a relationship since then or had a date at all, and when they did, it usually stayed on a date.  
Without thinking about what he was up to, he made a list of names.  
On the list were his friends or acquaintances who were single until now.  
Satisfied, he examined the list:  
Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley  
Lavender Brown  
Fred Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Pansy Parkinson  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Theodor Nott  
Blaise Zabini  
Dean Thomas  
Daphne Greengrass  
Susan Bones  
Hannah Abbott  
Oliver Wood  
Charlie Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Katie Bell  
Lee Jorden  
Parvati Patil  
Lisa Turpin  
Lily Moon 

He was sure that there would be at least one good couple among them.  
Over the next few days, he worked out a plan before sending out invitations.  
Happy about his planned experiment, he hid in work until the planned day.  
Hermione inspected the area carefully before speaking to Harry. "I really don't know why I'm using up my vacation days here." - "Maybe because you are my best friend and would do anything to make me happy?" Harry put on an innocent smile at the same time.  
She rolls her eyes in amusement, she loved it when Harry got excited about something.  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" she asked.

VARIANT 1  
"The others are gradually arriving, everyone has their own room and nobody, except me, knows who is coming. Each of you gets a name from my favorite movies so that you don't tell the other person who you are.  
Everyone will meet everyone, regardless of gender, afterward, At the end, you get a piece of paper where you can write down who you want to see again if the person wants to see you too, you will meet again.  
You are only allowed to see each other when you are engaged.  
I know it's quick, but all or nothing. If in the end, you are not ready to marry either person, then it just shouldn't be and I will never match you up again.  
Geroge and Angelina have offered to help, they take care of the lists and who meets whom in which room, who gets what name basically they take care of everything. "  
With a smile, he brings Hermione into her room. "See you, maybe," he says goodbye before he also retires to his room.

VARIANT 2  
"Everyone is immediately brought into a room by George or Angelina, the room leads to a common room where women are among themselves and one is for us men.  
In your room, you will find a name that will be the name you use to introduce yourself. I took the names from my favorite series, but George and Angelina shared them too, so I don't know who is who either.  
At the end you get a piece of paper where you can write down who you want to see again if the person wants to see you too, you will meet again.  
You are only allowed to see each other when you are engaged.  
I know it's quick, but all or nothing. If in the end, you are not ready to marry either person, then it just shouldn't be and I will never match you up again."  
With a smile, he brings Hermione into her room. "See you, maybe," he says goodbye before he also retires to his room.


	4. Movies and series

Here are some movies and series in which I would like to see the character.  
Not as a crossover but more as a substitute for the characters in the film or series.  
Which character is up to you and how you exchange.As a tag, QuinnEden and then the name of the movie or series would be good. 

Greys Anatomy   
Miraculous

How to get away with murder

forever ( not sure if anyone knows that) 

Mirai Nikki

Heroes / Heroes reborn 

Pretty little liars 

just like heaven 

lost

gilmore girls 

downton Abbey 

Ghost Whisperer 

Doctor who 

Castle

Mis fits

13 going on 30

Izombie 

Now you see me 

Timeless

Is there already a Story like this, please let me know. <3


	5. Pregnant

A few weeks ago, the first party Hermione had gone to in years was the first party ever. Hogwarts had celebrated the start of last year in the Room of Wishes. Actually, Hermione had only wanted to drink a little, but before she realized how drunk she was, it was too late. She was so drunk that she didn’t care how much she drank.

The day after that had made it clear to her relatively quickly that she would never drink alcohol again, at least not in these quantities.  
She could barely remember the evening, everything was blurry, she still knew that she danced with Dean and she also knew that sometime that night, she had given a kiss to Harry, but everything else was completely gone. 

Fortunately for her, she was not the only one, no one could really remember the evening.  
Also, no one knew how Ron had managed to wake up in the kitchen or why Blaise’s clothes were soaking wet, no one knew where the new shoes of lavender were or how Lily Moon had broken her arm.  
Hermione was glad that she had woken up in her own common room, with her clothes and uninjured.  
However, the next morning he noticed that she was wearing her top upside down and her bra was in her pocket, but she didn’t worry so much about it, Probably they had played truth or dare or some other stupid game where that could have happened.  
However, if she was honest with herself, she knew that she was just trying to convince herself that nothing had happened and that worked out quite well so far.

Now she was sitting in her dorm, the curtains were closed, and her hand clung to her wand.  
She was a week overdue.  
In the beginning, she had not given it any thought, she had never had her period regularly, she came sometimes sooner and sometimes later, but never a week late or better said 10 days late.  
She had hesitated until now, but she had no choice, if she wanted to rest she had to know if she was pregnant. 

Normally, she would not have given it a thought, she had always been very well smeared until now and would never forget the spell in life.  
But below the influence of alcohol, the whole would look different.

Her grip on the staff intensifies, at that moment there was a real chance that she was pregnant to Hermione Granger.  
She nervously points the wand at herself before speaking the spell quietly.  
She had put protection over her bed so that her roommates would not hear her, but nevertheless, she wanted to make sure that no one, really no one would get anything from here.  
The spell was spoken, now she just had to wait, waiting for the result that would tell her with certainty that everything was okay, that she was really only late and that she was not pregnant at all.

But the result says otherwise, she, Hermione Granger was 100% pregnant and had no idea by whom.  
But little did she know, she wasn´t alone with this. Most of the girls in her year were Pregnant without any idea who the father is and how they could all be pregnant.


	6. body swap

"Mister Longbottom, my boy be careful with the potion, it takes on a color that makes me worry," says Professor Slughorn, not entirely carefree.  
"Miss Granger, maybe you will help your classmate.  
Harry, the potion looks wonderful, maybe you could help Mister Weasley a bit. "He winked slightly at Harry.  
During the lesson, he stopped by each of the students and asked the better ones to help those who still had slight problems.  
At one point most of the students were standing with Seamus Finnigan, whose potion had turned a threatening color.  
"What exactly did you do with the potion, Mister Finnigan?" - "I followed the instruction, for sure." he held the book out to his professor.  
Professor Slughorn eagerly took the book and studied the potion carefully. "The others can go, the lessons are over." he dismisses his students without putting the book down.  
"Mister Finnigan, you really did everything, but you certainly did not follow the instructions.  
Anyway, just try again in the next lesson and now you clean the kettle and take your break, "orders Professor Slughorn before he sits down at his desk.  
There were hardly any students left in the class, only a few who were still putting their things away and Seamus cleaning his kettle.  
But shortly after casting the spell to clean the kettle, there was a loud bang and the room fell into a thick fog.  
"Sorry." it sounds from Seamus, somewhere in the room.  
Slughorn sighed before making the mist disappear with a wave of his wand.  
While Seamus and the others left the classroom as quickly as possible, two students remained behind.   
They stared at each other in panic.   
"Why do you look like me? And why am I wearing your clothes?" shrieked Hermione across the room.   
"I look like you? You look like me!" came back Pansy in horror, who now ran to one of the cupboards herself to see herself reflected in the glass.   
"Professor?" said Pansy in panic.

Professor Slughorn had already jumped up after the first word and rushed to the two students.   
"Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, what exactly is going on here?" the older gentleman asked hurriedly.   
"I'm Hermione," explained Pansy quietly. She was still looking at herself in the mirror.   
"And I'm, I'm, I'm this mudblood." said pansy in shock.   
"Well, this situation is not ideal, but I resent such words." Professor Slughorn said sternly.   
"Not ideal?" came from Hermione.   
"Yes not ideal, you will stay here and calm down, then you will go to the Great Hall for lunch and keep as low a profile as possible. In the meantime, I will go to the Headmaster and find out how to fix this disaster," Slughorn explained in a calm tone. 

"What do you mean, you want to find out, surely there's a spell for it isn't there?" cried Pansy impatiently.   
"No there isn't and this." Hermione pointed at Pansy and then at herself. "Shouldn't happen at all, there are only a few cases where something like this has happened. This potion was flawed, there is no solution written in any book. We'll just have to hope Dumbledore has some idea how to fix this." Hermione said annoyed.   
"Quite right, Miss Granger. That's why I'm asking you to stay as quiet as possible, I'm sure there will be a way." Slughorn smiled and disappeared from the room. 

"Okay, I know we're not friends..." Hermione started before Pansy interrupted her. "That's right, we're not, we never will be!" she said a little louder.   
"I'm aware of that," came Hermione just as loudly.   
"Still," she continued more quietly. "still, we have to go through this together now, whether we like it or not!   
I want my body back as quickly as you want yours and I pray to Merlin that this is only a matter of hours, but should that not be the case, we must act normally."  
"I know," Pansy mumbled through her clenched teeth.   
"Okay, we can do this, you just tell me how to act and I'll tell you how best to act." - "Oh don't worry, I know exactly how to act, I'll just hide in the library and when I see Ron and his girlfriend I'll put on a mean face and start crying later," Pansy said dismissively.   
"Perfect, then I'll know exactly how to behave, I'll just have to follow Malfoy everywhere and bug him until he wants to jump off the astronomy tower and every question in class I'll have to answer wrong or not at all." Hermione snapped at her. "Fine, I'll just go for the next best boy in Gryffindor then!" yelled Pansy angrily.   
"I'm warning you." - "Which I'm sure would be good for you!"   
Hermione sighed "Are we really going to go on like this, are we going to make each other's lives so difficult?" - "Yeah, maybe," Pansy muttered before sighing as well.   
"Or maybe not." she finally gives in.   
"We don't have to become friends, just survive time somehow," explained Hermione.   
"I know," mumbled Pansy before staring at the door. "We should go, it'll be notified if we're missing dinner," Pansy stated quietly before running to the door. "Please don't try to ruin my life." Hermione stopped her.   
"I won't if you won't," Pansy said before disappearing through the door.


	7. Dream Team

Hermione, Ron, and Harry happily settle down at the old Gryffindor table.  
They had agreed to repeat their final year after the war, like most of their year. 

McGonagall had given every student the opportunity to repeat the year. She was pleasantly surprised to see familiar faces at the Slytherin table as well.  
Satisfied with the number of students, she sat back and let the Sorting Hat do its work. 

After the last new student was seated McGonagall stood up, as the new headmistress it was now her job to give the speech.  
"I am very pleased to welcome you here, both the new and the older students.  
I am happy that so many of the elders have accepted my invitation.  
Dumbeldore would have been equally pleased." she faltered briefly and cleared her throat. "Be that as it may, in the first 20 minutes in the hall I have already clearly noticed that there are still some disputes among the houses. This is why this year, we have a little extra task for the final year.  
We, the entire teaching staff, have been thinking about how we can best unite the houses and have come to the conclusion that it would probably only work in our dreams.  
So we developed a sleeping spell with the help of the Weasley twins, who in return are allowed to sell their products here on Fridays.  
You will be assigned a partner in your dreams, don't worry we have exchanged the names, you will find yours on a note next to the bed. You will solve tasks in your dreams, the teams that do it the fastest will get extra points.  
The team that has the most points at the end will not only get the opportunity to do an apprenticeship here but also an internship of their choice, which is possible in any field they want to work in later and will certainly give them a good start in their professional life, as well as a voucher for WWW.  
At the end of this school year, there will be a ball where you will see your team partner for the first time.  
In the dream, you will see each other, but you will not be able to recognize each other.  
Those who want to reveal something about themselves in the dream, which gives the other person the opportunity to recognize the person, wake up immediately and the task is finished.  
In addition, they will not be able to reveal the name they have been given as long as they are awake. You will find more detailed information in the first task."  
While McGonagall continued with the usual introductions, the older students whispered excitedly.  
"She can't do that, I can't do something for school while I'm still asleep, when exactly am I supposed to get some rest?  
"I think you will still recover while you sleep, otherwise the teachers would have made another choice to unite the houses," explained Hermione before glancing at the other tables.  
"I think this could be quite fun," explained Ginny, who was now in the last year as well.  
"I think so too, it's a good way to make new friends," Neville chimed in.  
"and without the usual prejudices," Harry adds.  
"let's just hope the others see it that way too," murmurs Dean.  
"I hope so too, I want to win." Hermione declares calmly, but with a broad grin.  
"Not a chance, my team partner and I will destroy you all." Ginny returned, also grinning.  
"Nice try, but I'm the boy who survived, twice," interjected Harry.  
"Just because you survived doesn't mean you knew what you were doing," came from Fred, who was standing behind the small group, watching the conversation with amusement.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" came from Ginny who happily turned to her brothers.  
"Handing out samples, we want to feed the customers, don't we?" explained George casually.  
"I can't believe you guys are actually allowed to sell stuff here," Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"Oh yes we are," George said enthusiastically.  
"But only the things that don't distract the students from their lessons," Fred added, making Hermione feel a little calmer.  
"At least." she laughs.  
"We have to go, we'll see you next Friday." the twins say goodbye before going to the front and handing out small samples. 

"Back to the basics, I will defeat you." Harry restarts the conversation from a moment ago.  
"you think? I'm going to beat you guys," says Ron with satisfaction.  
"I'm sure you will," came sarcastically from Ginny.  
"Wait and see who your partners are before you're so sure of victory," Seamus joins in the conversation.  
They all turn to the other tables and look to see which possible partners were there. 

"I'm sure I'll get Luna on the team," says Ron grumpily before looking apologetically at Neville. "I know she's smart, but she's also very dreamy," Ron defends himself.  
"It's fine, besides, there's nothing going on," explains Neville curtly. "But that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore," he adds. 

"I bet I'll get someone from Slytherin," Ginny muses aloud.  
"We're lucky Crabbe and Goyle are in Azkaban, they would have ruined everything for us," Dean says quietly.  
"How about a small bet? Who is right in the end with his team partner?" Harry thinks loudly.  
"Good, but what’s the price?" Seamus asks.  
"Good question." Harry gave back before looking around in the group.  
Everyone was absorbed in his thoughts and pondered.  
"How about we now consider, not only what you get, but also which person you want to commit as a possible partner and meet us tonight in the common room and then agree on a price and the names somewhere in writing," suggests Hermione.  
The small group agrees before everyone eats his food and devotes himself to his thoughts.


	8. Surprising turn

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late!" Hermione snapped at the boys, slightly annoyed.  
Once again they were taking too much time.  
"Calm down, we're not late and if so, who cares? It's just Slughorn anyway, he's going to be so excited about Harry that he doesn't care that we're late." Ron explains calmly, before walking comfortably down the stairs.  
"Please, I won't rely on it." Says Hermione, annoyed, before she quickly disappears into the next corridor.

"What about her?" asks Ron, slightly annoyed.  
"Whether Slughorn likes me or not, we should try to be on time too." was all Harry said before it got faster.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, you are 7 minutes late, 10 points off each," explains Professor Slughorn with little enthusiasm. He hated taking points from Harry, but it was only fair.

Harry and Ron nod and take their seats before Slughorn continues the class.  
It only took a few minutes before the door opens again, Professor Slughorn running a hand over his forehead in annoyance.  
"Mister Zabini, Mister Nott, and Miss Parkinson, it's nice that you appear too, 10 points deduction for each."  
After considering where he left off, Professor Slughorn continued.  
He made it a full 5 minutes without interruption when the door opened again.  
"By Merlin's beard, what's wrong with you guys today?" he not only snapped at Lavender, who was now standing in the doorway but the entire class.  
"I overslept," she explained softly.  
"Overslept? That would be plausible if this were the first lesson, but it's already afternoon." it came from Slughorn, clearly annoyed.  
Some of the students smile while the others give a small laugh.  
"I lay down again, I had a headache after lunch and ..." she stammered to herself before Professor Slughorn made it clear with a wave of the hand that she should sit down.

"Well, forget the lesson. Now pick a potion, it has to be between page 284 and page 318, then I would like to have a fully formulated workflow from you. The Prefect will take over until I'm back." with these words he disappeared through the door.

"He was pretty pissed off," notes Ron.  
"Of course he was angry, students are always late for his classes, today was no exception," Hermione explains quietly before grabbing her book and looking through the pages for a potion.

Professor Slughorn wasn't back until ten minutes before the end of the lesson, standing in front of his desk and clearing his throat to get the students' attention.  
"Since punctuality is not important to you, we have a small change in our plan. Each of you will work with two other students, you will get a new potion from me for every lesson, whoever comes late has less time. Who at the end can inspire with his potion, can score additional house points, and the group that masters it best gets a vial with a very special potion, not Felix Felicis like Harry, no something different, something overwhelming, something secret. I expect from you only the best! Each of you can come straight to the front and draw a piece of paper, in this piece of paper there is a letter. Each letter is represented three times, so you will find your group. Before leaving the room, draw a piece of paper and writes in the front of the slip of paper. That's it for today. "

Professor Slughorn observed the individual students, showed them their notes, then took the list to deliver a job for each and made a list of potions.

"Does either of you have an F?" it came from Ron.  
"F? And three people per group ..." Hermione considered aloud. "Then the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are sure to be there too," she notes and looks at Harry, who now nods in agreement. "It will be like that," he mumbles to himself.  
"Better chances for us," Ron says happily, whereupon Harry gives him a quizzical look.  
"Well, the more students, the less chance there is of being in a group with Malfoy," he explains of course.  
"Hmm, it might be," Harry mumbles softly.  
"What letters do you have?" he now asks interested.  
"B" Harry mutters.  
"D" came from Hermione, but her mind was elsewhere.

"I'll ask Dean and Seamus." it came from Ron before he parted from the two.  
"Everything okay?" it came softly from Hermione.  
"hmm, yes of course," explains Harry sullenly.  
Hermione gave him a clear look that she knew very well that it wasn't all right.  
"I do not want to talk about it," he replies, before moving on with a slightly faster gear.


	9. the other side

A cold wind, crystals of ice, and a light that is far too bright.  
It seemed like a fairy tale as if someone had put a filter over the actual world. The world was brighter, more colorful, and, on the whole, much friendlier.  
The light, which was getting bigger and bigger, flooded the corridors that were the scene of war until just now, but no trace of the war was to be seen.  
Everything was calm and quiet, only the wind, which was getting stronger and stronger, flew around the corner of the castle with a sound that was far too familiar.  
In the middle of the castle, which he could swear it had just ruined, was Fred Weasley.  
"George?" he called into the empty halls.

Where was his brother? Where were the other students? Where were the Death Eaters who were trying to take the castle until now?  
Everything was empty, no one was there but him.  
"Hello?" he asked softly into the void.  
But no reactions.

He walked cautiously through the corridors that were only too familiar to him. How often had he hidden here with George, how often had he laughed at her, how often had he got himself a punishment here - far too often.  
But the usually so busy corridors were empty, empty, and full of small ice crystals that flew with the wind through the corridors.

"Am I dead?" Fred now asked himself the question quietly. He had thought that if he ever died he would know, then it would be clear to him, but now? He had no idea.

"I think so, which means that I'm dead too."  
Fred turns around in surprise before taking the familiar smile from Tonks.  
"So we didn't survive?" he asks quietly before walking closer to her.  
"Doesn't seem so." with a sad look she looks around.  
"But if we are here and only us, then the others are fine, right?" came another question from Fred, this time in a tone that seemed hopeful.  
"I guess so."  
Tonks had a little smile on his face by now, if Remus wasn't here, then he'd survived and could be with Teddy.

"And what now?" it came to Tonks surprise of herself. She had never thought that one day she would be dead and then would not know what to do now.  
"Good question, maybe we should take a look around." came from Fred, who had now put on a mischievous smile.

Without knowing what they actually wanted to find, the two ran through the castle, through the secret passages, and finally to the great hall.  
"do you hear the?" Tonks asked softly as she turned the corner.  
In the next moment, the question was superfluous.

In the great hall, Remus and Colin stood in front of an angry Lavender.  
"Remus," Tonks uttered in surprise before running towards him as fast as she could.  
Remus hugged her tightly in her arms. "I was so hoping not to see you here," he mumbled softly in her ear.  
"I also hoped you weren't here, but it's still incredibly nice to see them," Tonks uttered in tears.  
Remus himself had a few tears in his eye too, he carefully wiped them away before letting go of Tonks.  
"Oh no, you too Fred?" it came from Remus before pulling him into a small and short hug.  
"What can I say, my mischief was managed," he explained with a laugh, knowing that only George or Harry would understand this allusion.

"Ah a junior marauder, you know, I think James and Sirius will be happy to meet you properly," Remus said with a laugh.  
Before Fred had a chance to ask, Lavender threw himself in between.

"How can you laugh? How? We are dead, our lives are over." she uttered hysterically.  
"I know my love, I know. But just because life is over doesn't mean there isn't something better for us." Tonks explains calmly.  
"But this can't be the end, we here in the great hall, there must be more!" she counters no longer quite so irritably.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Brown, that this is not all." came from Snape, who came with quick steps into the great hall. "We have to hurry, the wind is getting stronger," he explains calmly.  
"What does that mean, the wind is getting stronger?" it came from Colin, who had stayed in the background until now.  
"That means we have to get outside quickly. I was already there, but it seems we have to go through there together." - "Where to go?" Lavender now interferes.  
"On the other side," explains Remus what Snape approves with a nod.  
"Well then, let's go to the next adventure." Fred is motivated.  
This motivation seems to have jumped on Colin, because he is now grinning broadly, "Let's go on an adventure." he explains enthusiastically and heads for the door with the rest of the small group.

The wind was now so strong that the small ice crystals felt like pinpricks, which made the way out that much longer.  
When they stood outside on the grass, they saw a big, much too bright light, which was responsible for the fact that the whole area seemed a lot friendlier.  
"Well then, see you on the other side," Fred explained before they all ran towards the light.  
The closer they got to the light, the more strenuous the way there became, the wind grew stronger with every step.  
They had to put their arms in front of their faces so that the small crystals wouldn't injure them.  
When they were finally close enough, it was so windy that it was a surprise that they all still had a firm grip. With one last big step, the small group disappeared into the light.

"Wow" came from Colin. They were now in the middle of the storm, a storm that was flying around them at breakneck speed.  
"My camera," Colin said happily as the little device appeared in his hand.  
The small group quickly noticed that their clothes, which were dirty and broken from the battle, were now new, and Remus and Snape also appeared a lot younger than before.  
"What's happening?" it came from Lavender, who now had a perfectly tied bow in her hair.  
"I think we become the best version of ourselves as we can best endure infinity," Remus explains thoughtfully.  
"Remus, your scars, they're gone." Tonks breathes softly before moving over the place on his face that was now completely intact.  
The storm had now completely swallowed the group.

When Fred came to, he saw a man holding out his hand. "Fred Weasley, I really didn't want to see you here. I thought a lot of you." Sirius explains before pulling him up with a grin.

Remus and Tonks had also been given a hand. Lily and James stood in front of them "You old devil." James greeted him before pulling him into a big hug.  
Lily had pulled Tonks into a hug too.  
After greeting Remus and Tonks, Sirius had distanced himself a little from the group and was now pulling Fred with him unobtrusively.  
"I would say yes, nice to see you, but that would be a lie. What are you doing here, what happened?" Sirius asked, slightly sad.  
"The war," Fred explained quietly before sighing. "The war, but better I'm here than one of my siblings," he explained calmly before turning to Sirius. "Where exactly are we? Is this something like heaven?"

"You ask me something, I have no idea. It will probably be like that. But we're not there yet, time passes differently here, faster than down there. I was only a few hours here before you, I think." he muttered to himself.  
Fred nods slightly and turns to the small group "But if this is heaven, where are the others, we can't be the only ones here."

"We're not, but we didn't want to go on without Remus, we wanted to wait and were actually hoping that we were waiting a little longer." - "I can wait here too, right? For George?" Fred asked hopefully. "You can do that and I'm sure that Moony, Prongs, Tonks, and Lilly love being around as much as I do, we've got some stories worth hearing and we're really excited to see who's coming next," explains Sirius happily.

"As much as I am happy that you have a good time here, I want to move on," utters Snape. "Snivellus, a little friendlier please." James now returns before pointing to a smaller white light.  
While Snape disappears through this, the small group remains.  
"We should make ourselves comfortable while we sit here and wait," explains Sirius before a large sofa, several armchairs, a large table, drinks and food appear.  
"That could take a while." James now says before the small group takes a seat.

"So while we're waiting for the next guest, tell me how our boy is doing?" asks Lily with a smile as she reaches for a small snack on the table.


	10. save the enemy

"Calm down, we'll get it done, I'm sure of that." the redhead mumbles in her friend's ear.  
"Calm down? Calm down? How?" she became increasingly panicked and gasped more and more.  
"Accio."  
"What?"  
"Accio, it's your turn, something with B from class and off you go."  
Hermione looked overwhelmed at her friend. What was this now? you were in a crisis and she says Accio? What was she thinking?  
" Mione, something with B, come on?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione thought briefly, "Babbling Curse" she uttered quietly.  
"Great, Confundo and now you again."  
Hermione was so deep into this game after a few seconds that she had forgotten why she had panicked so much.  
Grinning, one tried to come up with a word faster and faster than the other, but when they reached the Z and the game was over, she remembered why they had started with it.

"Ginny, I have no idea what to do now, and that scares me," utters it quietly and shyly.  
"Me too, but we take one step at a time, we can do it, okay?" while she looks her friend in the eye obtrusively.  
"OK."

Ginny stands up smiling and holds out a hand to Hermione to pull her up.  
"One step at a time," Hermione mumbles to herself, one at a time.  
Ginny had brought them from the hallway into the living room, they were on Grimmauld Place, that was the place they had agreed on. The war was imminent and they needed a plan, each of them had a mission and after the fulfillment, they should meet again here.

Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, Susan Bones, and Balise Zabini were sitting all over the living room, Pansy, Lavender, and Lily Moon had prepared snacks and drinks in the kitchen downstairs and were now trying their hand at Ginny and Hermione to push past.

"Okay, what's the situation?" it came from Ginny before pulling Hermione up behind her and sitting on the floor around her.  
"We haven't heard anything yet," Zabini explains quietly and looks at the floor.  
"Nothing yet?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
A little shake of the head from Blaise made her panic again, but before she had the chance, Lavender had come to her and put a blanket over her shoulders.  
"They are fine, they are always fine," Lily explained quietly, noticing that she didn't mean her words like that.

"You know our boys, they must have just taken over something, they'll be here in a few seconds, how about a little distraction in time?" it came from Pansy who sat on her friend's lap.  
"A distraction, okay. Um ..." Charlie began, but he couldn't think of anything, George was also silent and everyone was indulging their thoughts.

"You want a distraction? I'm pregnant!" Hermione didn't know why she had done that, of course, the team had to be informed, but she should have told the father first, but now it was too late, it had just burst out of her.  
Slightly ashamed, she looked at the floor, that wasn't the best way, not even the second or third best.

"Mione .." Ron started, but Ginny held up a hand to signal that he should be quiet.  
"It's a surprise, but we've become a big, weird, crazy and mixed family, we can do it and now we're thinking of a distraction that doesn't cause us to worry, and that makes Hermione think differently and as soon as we're whole again, we will we talk about it. " she looked carefully at Hermione.  
"That sounds good, sorry, I didn't want to burst out with it, but it was the only thing I could think of."

The others wanted to say something, but by Ginny's gaze, they noticed that they should be quiet. "Okay, until the boys and the lady are back, how about a story, I haven't been part of this group that long, please enlighten me like from three chaotic students who are always but really always looking for danger. " Charlie looked intently at Harry, Ron, and Hermione "beacme a whole bunch."  
"It's actually a funny story .." Ron began before Hermione broke off with a laugh. "Funny story? Ron, we almost died." she laughed before Ron laughed lightly too.  
"Yeah okay, maybe not that funny, but still nice." he looked at his girlfriend and began to tell.

\--- Beginning of the 6th school year ------

"Ron, how can you only eat when your best friend is missing!" Hermione snapped at Ron in the great hall.  
"Calm down, there it is." he tilted his head in Harry's direction.  
"He's always full of blood, why?" it came from Ginny before she had to startle him.

"Is that Daphne Greengrass?" it came questioningly from Hermione, who was now looking very worriedly at Harry.  
"I think so, what does she want from him?" Ron asked quietly before Harry made his way to the small group.  
Before the others could ask questions, Harry mumbled a low "Later." before he took some of the food.

Around midnight the small group was sitting alone in the common room, Harry had asked them to stay awake to tell them everything.  
"Malfoy," Ron muttered disparagingly when Harry finished.  
"And what did Daphne want from you?" Ginny asked.  
"She said I should be careful that she heard rumors and that, that ..." he paused briefly, "and that she and the others need my help."

"The others?" it came from Ron.  
"Yes, the other Slytherins. They need my, our help. Daphne said they have problems, a lot of problems, and that we should help. We will meet her tomorrow in the Room of Requirement." Harry explains calmly.  
Panic was written on Ron’s face while Ginny and Hermione pondered their own thoughts. "Our help? Do you think this is a trap?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"I don't think she had red and puffy eyes as if she had just cried for days. The others don't know about this meeting, they were never conscious of our help, which is why we need a plan." - "That makes sense, okay." Hermione muttered softly.  
"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll go to bed now and no matter whether it's a trap or not, I'll be there," Ginny explained with a yawn before pulling herself and Hermione into the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about we play a game in the comments too?  
> Let's start with characters from Harry Potter one at a time. (No matter if first or last name)  
> A for Astoria Greengrass


	11. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'll implement this idea as a story myself. Have a look if you are interested.  
> Of course, I'm also looking forward to your stories.

"Wait!"  
Hermione turns around in amazement. Behind her stood Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin of her year who, as far as she could remember, hadn't exchanged a word with her and was now calling after her.  
"What?" she asks while she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You lost something," he replied before holding up a small silver bracelet.

She examined it briefly, it was a small, thin chain with a small black pendant on which there were four small, white dots.  
"This is not mine." it came from Hermione before turning on her heel and walking on.  
"Granger that just fell out of your pocket, how can it not be yours?" came it from Blaise, puzzled.

"It fell out of my pocket?" Hermione turned again.  
Blaise came up to her again and held out the bracelet.  
"Zabini, I said it wasn't mine, why should I lie?" it came from Hermione after a short while.  
Blaise gave her a quick look, why should she lie? That was a good question, but it was certain, he was sure, that this bracelet had just fallen out of Hermione's pocket, why should she lie about it? Or was he just imagining it? Was it really not hers?  
It was just a bracelet, who cares if it was hers or not.

"And why should I lie?" he gives it back slightly annoyed.  
"I wanted to be nice once, just once," he mumbles to himself before reaching for Hermione's hand and simply putting the bracelet in.  
"Not my monkey, not my circus," he uttered before walking the other way.

Hermione stared after him for a moment, wondering what had he just said?  
And why had he given her the bracelet?  
Maybe it was a trap or a prank on Draco's side that would work.  
After all, Zabini was his best friend, the two of them were definitely up to something.

Hermione ran after Blaise as quickly as possible and stopped him with a hand on her shoulder.  
"Nice try, but it doesn't work that way," she said annoyed, and was about to push the bracelet back into his hands when it got incredibly hot.  
With a startled cry, she dropped the bracelet.  
"What's the hell?" she snapped at Blaise.

"Excuse me?" he asked annoyed before he wanted to pick up the bracelet, but he too dropped it two seconds later.  
"What did you do with it?" he asked annoyed.  
"Me? What did I do? You put that thing into my hand! I don't want anything to do with those childish pranks, tell Malfoy or whoever got the idea that he or she should just leave me alone!" " Hermione yelled at him now.

Usually, it wasn't her way of reacting, usually she was calmer, had her temper more under control, but after seeing Ron and Lavender together a few days ago, everything upset her.  
She just wanted her peace and quiet and anyone who decided to disturb her should feel that it was a mistake.  
So did Blaise Zabini, who really just wanted to help her.

“I really don't know what your problem is, Granger, but it's not me! So come down. ” Blaise said, annoyed.  
"My problem? My problem is that ... “but she got no further.  
A bright, white light surrounded the two and before she could say anything, they were surrounded by light.

The light lasted a few seconds before slowly dissipating.  
"Zabini what was that?" - "I have no idea!" He snapped at her before he simply turned around and disappeared.  
Hermione did the same and just left the bracelet in the hallway.

Furious, she stormed into the common room, she had been looking forward to a quiet evening in the library, but Zabini had to screw everything up for her.  
Now she had to hope for some rest here.  
Harry and Ron sat by the fire and talked excitedly, they only fell silent when they saw Hermione out of the corner of their eyes.  
Both looked at her skeptically and then annoyed, Ron disappeared straight into the dormitory while Harry was packing up some books and papers.

Hermione dropped into the chair and unpacked her books before looking at Harry. "Did Professor Dumbledore talk to you again?"  
But Harry just gave her a skeptical look before turning and disappearing.

Great, now he was on Ron's side too, though Ron didn't even have a reason to be angry like that, if someone had a reason to ignore the others, to be angry and feel miserable, it was her.  
Sighing, she shrugged off her thoughts and turned to her books.

Tired, Blaise ran into the great hall, usually, Draco was waiting for him, but Blaise was late this morning, which is why Draco has certainly already gone ahead.  
He sat between Theo and Pansy and talked to them. Blaise sat down on the opposite side and greeted the three with a tired "morning."  
"Sometimes awake too, finally." Pansy laughed before she poured him a coffee.  
"We're in a good mood," he said himself with a little laugh.  
"How could we not, it's a beautiful day," Pansy replied before pouring herself something to drink.  
Blaise just shook his head, laughing, it hadn't been a nice day in her house for a long time, but the good mood was somehow contagious.  
"Shall we go for a walk later during the break?" said Daphne, who sat down next to Pansy.  
"absolutely, Blaise, Draco, Theo, are you guys coming?"  
The three boys nodded curtly. Blaise couldn't remember going for a walk in the first place, but he didn't see what would argue against it.  
In fact, if he was honest, he was looking forward to a normal day at last.

"Good morning," Lavender greeted Hermione at the breakfast table.  
"morning?" Hermione asked before she sat down on the bench.  
"And slept well?" Lavender kept the conversation going as she poured herself and Hermione some juice.  
"not really, you?" Hermione said, confused since when did Lavender talk to her? And why at all? Was she just doing that because she was with Ron now? Was that why she was so much friendlier than usual?  
"Very good, I feel like a new person," she explained with a smile.  
Hermione just nodded a little absently, that was strange.

Lavender was about to start again when Hermione got ahead of her. "We don't have to ..." but she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence either.  
"morning." Came from someone standing behind them.  
They both turned around automatically and looked into Susan's face.

Hermione didn't know much about her, she was in Hufflepuff, her year and her last name were Bones, that was it.  
"Good morning" came from Lavender.  
"I have to go in a minute, Lisa and Hannah wait, I just wanted to know if it'll stay that way later? after potions? ”Susan asked cheerfully.  
"Of course." Came from Lavender.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them, confused, she didn't know that Susan and Lavender were so good friends, well, she hardly knew both of them, but shouldn't she have noticed that they were so good friends?  
She was about to turn away and go to her breakfast when Susan stopped her.  
"Mione?"  
She turns around, irritated by her nickname. “What?” She asked.  
"If it stays that way, don't say you've forgotten."  
Hermione looked questioningly at Lavender, who rolled their eyes in amusement.  
It wasn't an arrogant roll of the eyes as usual, but an almost amicable one.  
"She forgot, but I'll take care that she comes," Lavender explains before Susan disappeared with a grin.

Did she really forget something? But how could she forget a meeting with Susan and Lavender, something she would have remembered, something like that, she would never forget.  
Was it because of a project?  
Thoughtfully, she went through her subjects in her head to check whether she had forgotten a group assignment.  
"You need more sleep." Lavender laughed.  
"Do I need?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed.  
"Yes, urgently, I saw you in the common room yesterday, you really should sleep more, that's otherwise unhealthy, you already forget that we wanted to meet," Lavender explained worriedly.

Normally Hermione should have freaked out, but the way Lavender said she sounded really worried about Hermione, maybe it was really just the lack of sleep that made her forget to meet, maybe after a nap the world would look a lot better.  
With a nod, she shows Lavender that she had listened to her and after breakfast she let her take her to class.

"Come."  
Blaise ran a little faster towards Pansy, who was already standing at the lake.  
"I'm here." He laughed before standing next to Pansy. "We have to wait for the others anyway," he said with a laugh.  
"Yes, but it will take some time until Draco and the others are there, I didn't want to stand here alone." She replies with a grin.

Blaise hadn't seen her grinning in a long time, she put on an arrogant grin when she insulted someone or the trio from Gryffindor approached, but otherwise, she always looked serious, worried, and a little scared that, that grin, was a welcome one Variety.  
If he was honest with himself, he hadn't laughed too much himself, and mostly there wasn't really a reason to.

"Why?" Blaise asked, usually Draco was always over-punctual, mostly he was the first on-site. His family, like the rest of the Slytherin family, used to say that five minutes ahead of time is true punctuality.

"He's looking for his girlfriend, he's hoping she'll come with us." - "His what?" Came from Blaise. His girlfriend? Since when did Draco have a girlfriend and why wasn't Pansy pissed off about it?  
"His girlfriend," Pansy repeated, a little puzzled, before walking up to Daphne.  
Daphne had Theo in tow, who ran straight towards Blaise.

"Draco has a girlfriend?" Blaise started talking to Theo.  
"Yes, since last year," Theo explained, who was now looking at Blaise skeptically.  
Blaise actually wanted to ask who this girl was and why no one told him anything, but Draco ran towards the small group.

"I didn't find her, but Lily said she wanted to meet somehow," explains Draco.  
Lily? Who the hell was Lily?  
Blaise followed the small group that seemed more than carefree today. They were happy, serene, and relaxed, not even in the first year, he had seen them that carefree.  
When they were children they laughed a lot, they always played hide and seek with Susan Bones.  
Most of the other parents had never allowed it, in their eyes it wasn’t right, but when they were with the Bones in the summer they were just children.  
That changed suddenly when the letters came from Hogwarts.  
Draco became like his father, Pansy like her mother, and Theo and Daphne stayed out of it all. Draco pulled Crabbe and Goyle to the side and tried everything to make Potter's life difficult.  
In addition, Voldemort came back two years ago, the whole family wanted more than just to shine in his eyes, they decided to breed their children into small mini-death-eaters, and the joy and happiness that they once felt were extinguished.  
He hadn't seen any of them smile for the first year, none was really happy, and now? Now they ran in front of him, talked, joked, and were just happy.

"Why so quiet?" Came from Daphne, who was raking in his arm.  
"I think it's been a long time since we were all so happy," Blaise explains quietly so as not to disturb the conversation in front of them.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Daphne.  
"What I mean? Look how carefree they are, how happy they are, it's just beautiful. "  
"That's true. I'm happy that Draco has finally taken the first step and that Pansy has finally found someone. Now we just have to somehow accommodate Theo and me. ”She laughs.  
Pansy had a boyfriend? Why didn't she say anything?  
"What about me?" Blaise laughed.  
"as if you would be missing something mister, I'm in a perfect relationship. That you haven't been engaged is everything, "replied Daphne.

Relationship? Okay, maybe he didn't know about the others, maybe they just hadn't told him anything, but he was very sure that if he was in a relationship then he would know.  
"Are you okay?" Came from Theo, who eyed his friend worriedly.  
"I don't know," Blaise said honestly, before examining the small group.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with him?" Pansy asked quietly. All she got in response was a shrug or a shake of her head.  
Blaise stood in front of them and stared at them without moving or saying anything.

Why were they so happy? Why were each of them in a relationship? And why didn't he know who he was with?  
Each of them suddenly looked so much healthier than the days before.  
Draco was no longer pale or injured in any way, Pansy didn't flinch with every movement, Daphne didn't run to the window every two minutes to look for an owl, and Theo no longer had a scar.  
Without saying anything, Blaise ran back into the castle, he had to go to the hospital wing. He was sure to have injured his head, which would explain why he had forgotten so much.

"Mione, the others are waiting," Lavender explains impatiently.  
"Mione?" Asked Hermione, since when does everyone call her Mione?  
"Just come."

Without arguing again, Hermione followed her into the library.  
Maybe the meeting would answer the question that had been floating around in her head all day.

In the back corner of the library sat a group that seemed more than relieved when Hermione and Lavender met.  
Hermione was relieved to see that Ginny was among them.  
"Hey," Hermione muttered softly before sitting down next to Ginny.  
Instead of answering, she looked at Susan, who was starting.

"Thank you for being here, as you know the party is going to take place on the weekend in our common room and all the houses are invited."  
A nod went around, which Hermione mimicked. She didn't know about a party or that she was invited, but she could ask Ginny the questions afterward, maybe she could also tell her why the boys ignore her.  
"Well, as you know there should be two of you." Another nod.  
“And we still have a few unaccompanied ladies here. Lily, Hannah, Luna, Ginny, and Daphne. Daphne is out with the boys and has agreed that she is sure that Blaise would like to play the accompaniment for someone because his boyfriend cannot come, "explains Susan calmly.  
Another nod.  
Blaise had a boyfriend? Hermione didn't care about his life, but shouldn't she have heard that Blaise was gay? At least from the girls in their dormitory? If she thought about it, had you talked about it the other day, and wasn't he talking to someone from Slytherin? Astoria, what was her name?

"I would say Ginny is best with Blaise, then his boyfriend is calm." Luna joins the conversation.  
"Okay," Ginny said softly.  
Since when did Ginny have a problem finding a date? And why was no one looking for one for her?  
"Then I would ask Dean, Lily tries it with Harry and you Luna try it with Terry?" Hannah looks at her questioningly.  
Luna nods shortly "then only Daphne and Susan are missing."

"I could ask Theo and she could go with Ron," suggests Susan and everyone does nod enthusiastically except Hermione.  
She stares at the whole group in disbelief.  
"And Lavender and me?" Came softly from her. Why didn't Lavender go with her boyfriend? Did the two of them quarrel? But then she wouldn't let Daphne ask him.

"We're going with our boyfriends." Lavender laughed.  
"But you want Daphne to ask Ron?"  
The whole group was now looking worriedly at Hermione.  
"So what?" Came from Lily, who now worriedly put her hand on Hermione's forehead to check that she did not have a fever.  
"But who are you going with then?" She looked slightly panicked at Lavender.

Why did everyone pretend it was all-natural and why was she the one who didn't know what was going on?  
“With my boyfriend, Hermione, what's wrong? Did the last bludger get you too hard? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing? Should I call your boyfriend? ”Lavender said, more than concerned, who now got up and pulled Hermione up.

"My friend? I have no boyfriend at all. ”She murmurs before Lavender pulls her into a hug.  
"You broke up?" Luna now interferes.  
“No, they don't, you don't, do you? I mean, I haven't spoken to him for a while, but you haven't, have you? ”Said, Lavender.  
"I, I didn't even know I was in a relationship until just now," Hermione uttered desperately.  
"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Lavender explains quietly before putting an arm around Hermione and escorting Hermione out of the library.

"Mione, what's going on?" Lavender asked softly as she warned out of the library.  
"I have the feeling I'm trapped in a very strange dream, I just don't understand anything and nothing makes sense," she mumbles through her tears.  
"Madame Pomfrey will surely help you." Lavender whispers in her ear.

Lavender had carefully placed Hermione on one of the beds before Madame Pomfrey sent her away.  
Hermione answered countless questions like her name, what year it was, what she ate, what potions she brewed, and so on.  
At some point Madame Pomfrey decided to keep her here overnight, she told her to rest and get some sleep, and tomorrow they would see again.

Hermione gave in to it and was about to crawl into her pillow when she noticed that the bed next to her was occupied.  
"Zabini?" She asked softly, but he didn't answer.  
She saw the dreamless sleep potion next to his bed, it would probably be best for her to get some rest too.

The first visit came before breakfast. Hermione had hoped Harry and Ron had jumped over their shadows and came to visit her, but on the contrary, through the door came Draco Malfoy, followed by Daphne Greengrass.  
She didn't know much about Daphne, but she wasn't about to change that either.  
A little sad that her friends weren't here, she pulled her blanket a little higher and pretended to be asleep.

"No chance, I saw that you were awake," Daphne said happily, who now easily pulled the covers away from her.  
"I beg your pardon?" Came from Hermione. She had expected a mean saying about how great her friends were or that she was just pretending to be sick, but on the contrary, Daphne even looked a little worried.  
“I saw that you were awake. Lily told me yesterday that you are here, what's the matter with you guys? ”She looked at Blaise too.  
Blaise and Hermione both just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what was going on themselves.

“Really great, woe you have caught something. We need you guys for the game on Sunday.” Draco said, sitting on the edge of Blaise's bed.  
"Game?" Came from Hermione.  
"Yes game, don't say you forget it? I know Slytherin versus Gryffindor, it doesn't matter who wins, the main thing is that you have fun, ”came from Draco.

"The two of them need rest and something to eat, just like you Miss Greengrass and Mister Malfoy, so off to the great hall with you." Madame Pomfrey shied the two away.  
She put a tray in front of both of them with some food and a potion.  
"I'll have to ask you a few more questions around noon, but now you have to strengthen yourselves," she instructed before going back to her office.

Hermione looked carefully over at Blaise and saw that he was also looking at her.  
"Did he just say whoever wins?" Blaise asked quietly.  
“Much worse, he said he needed us for the game? I don't play Quidditch! ”Hermione said, slightly panicked.  
"Something's wrong here," Blaise uttered mumbling.  
"You feel like that too?" Hermione asked.  
"I have the feeling that everything has changed overnight," she explained quietly.  
"Me too. Everyone is suddenly in a relationship, everyone is friendly and happy, I don't mean that I mind, but we expect a war, "Blaise explained quietly.  
"Yes," came from Hermione. "It's maddening, the ones who didn't like me are my friends and my best friends don't talk to me anymore," she uttered quietly.

The two fell into a brief silence, each one on his own mind.  
"Zabini." Hermione broke the silence.  
"Yes?" - "May I ask you a very personal question?" He hesitated before he nodded.  
"Are you gay?"  
He looked at her slightly shocked before slowly recovering. “No, I don't mind, everyone should love who they love, but I like women. How so?"

"The girls told me about a party yesterday." - "In the Hufflepuff common room, Pansy mentioned that."- "They said that Daphne said that you would surely go there with one of the girls because your boyfriend couldn't come," she explained quietly, careful that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't hear her.  
"My boyfriend?" Blaise said a little louder before realizing his mistake.  
"My boyfriend? I heard that I should have a relationship, but I was hoping for a girlfriend. "  
“But if you have no boyfriend and neither do I, but everyone thinks we have one, why do we not know anything about it? Why doesn't Malfoy care who wins, why are Daphne and Lavender nice to me, why are Harry and Ron ignoring me and why is nobody here worried? Hermione got louder and louder towards the end.

Blaise raised his head in concern to check on Madame Pomfrey, who was not coming out of the office. He exhaled in relief.  
“I don't know, but we'll find out. It can't be an injury to the head, that's for sure. ”Blaise said.  
He was right if they both had this problem it couldn't be an injury to the head.  
"So what do we do now?" She asked quietly, going through all the options in her head.

"We, we ..." he paused. Thoughtfully, he looked at her and hoped that she might have an idea.  
"Okay, we're going to be examined, if she finds out that it wasn't a potion, she probably can't help us any further. We should be with someone from the Order… ”she stopped.  
"We should talk to another adult who might be able to help us and I already have an idea who," she continued.  
"If it's Professor Dumbledore I'll be out," Blaise explained calmly.  
“It isn't, but to match him we have to get out of here. She should examine us for potions and if nothing comes of it we have to behave normally, I don't want to end up in St.Mungos. ”Hermione explained.  
Blaise just nodded slightly before the two of them went to eat to avoid a discussion with Madame Pomfrey.

The two were released around noon, and it was recorded as a lack of sleep after the two had been checked for all potions.  
The two were on their way to the great hall, they had agreed to find out as much as possible and to behave as normally as possible until this evening.  
In the evening she wanted to meet again, compare everything and consult another person.

"Mione." Came from Lavender, who ran towards her with quick steps. "How are you?" She put her arms around her.  
Hermione returned the hug a little uncertainly, if Lavender was her friend, then Hermione should act that way too.  
"Better, you were right, I really should get more sleep," she explained with a little laugh. "Thank merlin you are on your feet, I thought we would have to do without our seeker." Seamus interfered.  
"Yes, no, I'm not going to let you down," Hermione said, no longer so sure.  
She was Seeker and not Harry? She was glad that she could barely hold on to the broom.

"Seamus you can sort it all out later at a meeting, she needs rest." Lavender interrupted before pulling Hermione onto the bench.  
"Hey," she greeted Harry, who was sitting across from her.  
Harry just looked at her questioningly before turning to Dean.  
Hermione looked questioningly at Lavender, who seemed a little surprised, but not about the fact that Harry turned away, but about Hermione speaking to him in the first place.

Hermione just put on a mock smile, hoping it would all make sense tonight.

"There you are, I should ask for Lavender if Ginny can count on you as a company." Came from Pansy who now looked at Blaise.  
"Of course she can." Hermione had already warned Blaise about this.  
"Great, I'm sure your boyfriend is calmer when you go out with his shy sister than with any other girl," Draco cut in.  
Blaise would actually laugh at the youngest Weasley being described as shy, but the sister silenced the smile.  
After all, he knew it was one of the Weasleys, and if he couldn't come it was, to his relief, not Ron.  
"How is he actually?" Came half-heartedly from Theo.  
"Fine, he's doing very well," Blaise explained quickly, turning his gaze to the plate. "I'm sure he'll miss you, maybe he can come to the ball at the end of the year," Daphne said with a grin.  
"Ball?" Came Blaise coughing, he had just eaten a piece that got stuck right in his throat.  
"Yes, the ball, like every year at the end of the school year." Pansy helped him.  
"Oh yeah, sure, the ball. I don't know if it's coming." Blaise lied.  
"Then clear it up, he'll be happy to be back here," came Draco, who was already standing up. "See you at training." He said goodbye.


	12. is it enough?

"run, run faster, much faster," he yelled at him.  
"Even faster?" replied Draco, annoyed.  
"Yes, much faster." Harry hissed before running around the corners as fast as possible.  
Draco tried to keep up, he almost had him on the stairs, but downstairs, when he disappeared through the kitchen outside, it was too late.  
Harry was too far to catch up with him.  
Draco falls into the grass, annoyed. "Next time, we also needed one or the other try." Ron tries to cheer him up.  
"Why the hell should I be so quick please?" he asks, out of breath.  
"Why? Malfoy ..." Harry came forward to Ron.  
"Do you think the Death Eaters are slowing down just because you can no longer? No. And the further the lead, the better you can divide up your power later and have a little longer to plan the next step. Again!" he instructed before helping Draco up and walking with him, this time in peace, up the stairs.

"You have one more try, then there will be food. I should also tell you not to run through the kitchen anymore, please." Hermione uttered before going back to Molly in the kitchen.  
"Imagine I'm a Death Eater and I'm on my way to kill Hermione and now." Harry was already running. "Catch up with me."  
With a grin, Draco ran after him through the house.

Ron and Fred watched the two in amusement as George joined them.  
"If you had told me last year that we had Malfoy on our side, I would probably have died of laughter."  
"I feel no different." Ron honestly admitted.

* 2 months earlier *

"Mione is everything all right?"  
She carefully wipes the tears from her face. "Yes, everything all right." she lied before she wanted to push past Ron.  
He skillfully grabbed her arm and turned Hermione back to him.  
"Mione, if it still has something to do with Lavender, tell me. Besides, I told you it was over."  
Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance before breaking free of his grip.  
"It has nothing and really nothing to do with you, Ronald." she snapped at him angrily before leaving the common room.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, angry with Ron and herself, she wiped them away.  
She had cried like this before, of course, it often happened that she cried, but like now she had only cried once.  
When Ron and Lavender got together, they weren't normal tears back then, but rather those that led them to suspect that their lives as she knew it would be over, and that was exactly the case again.  
Never again would her life be the way she knew it, never again.  
With every step she got faster, she had to run, she had to be faster than the pain.  
She turned corners faster and faster, ran up or down the stairs until she finally came to a standstill.

Breathing heavily, she sat down on the floor, it was shortly before curfew, so she had to hurry if she wanted to go back or find a better hiding place.  
Still slightly dazed from running, she opened the best door.  
It was an old classroom that was used at one point or another.  
She closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Eve."  
Startled, she jumped up and stared at the teacher's desk on which Malfoy was sitting.  
"Not now," she mumbled softly.

"You ran into my hiding place," he explained calmly before he saw her tears.  
"Did Weasley show you how worthless you are? Interesting that even this blood traitor ..."  
"Be quiet." she snapped at him angrily, the tears flowing down her cheek a lot faster now.  
"Just be quiet, I know that we don't like each other, that we hate each other, and that you are one of them."  
He stared at her in shock.  
"I know that, I also know that you are on some mission or something, but ..."  
this time he interrupted her.  
"What do you know, you mudblood."

Hermione stared at him briefly before starting to laugh. Malfoy stared at her in terror, she really had no reason to laugh.  
"You took a moment to be able to call me that," she said, still laughing. "Who would have thought that."

Malfoy could have done a lot, he could have walked, made her cry again, explained how ridiculous she was, but instead he laughed softly.  
Because she was right, it had cost him to call her that, although he kept calling her that, well at least he used to call her that regularly two years ago.

He ran a light hand through his hair and sat down across from her. "I just have a good day today, so what's up?"  
Now she stared shocked at him, did he really want to be nice?  
"I won't tell you anything," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Please leave it then!" he snapped at her, annoyed. "Talk to Potter and Weasley who are probably not even looking for you."  
Hermione glanced briefly at the floor, they would probably be waiting for them in the common room, but they really weren't looking for her.  
"Would you tell someone?" she asked softly.  
"What and admit that I talked to you, keep dreaming."  
Hermione had to smile, he had just said in his own way that he would keep her secret.

Hermione took a soft breath before looking into his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled softly before the tears flowed again.  
"Pregnant?" he asked in shock. She just nodded.  
"From..?"  
Another nod from her.  
"Oh," he uttered softly before dropping easily into the seat.  
That changed everything, everything.  
He wanted to let Death Eaters into the school in a few weeks, but how could he do that now knowing Hermione was pregnant.

* Today*

Draco let go of Harry again after they reached the garden.  
"You are getting better," Harry admitted gently.  
"Thanks, at least something," Draco muttered before looking at the Burrow.  
"You did the right thing, and you are doing the right thing now, taking Hermione's place by my and Ron's side," Harry explained quietly. "Everyone in there is grateful and if you don't screw it up they could be your family." continued Harry.  
"After everything I've done, it takes more than that."  
"Draco you did so much for her, you warned us, you jump in front of Yaxley to keep Hermione and her child safe and you are here now preparing to kill Voldemort with Ron and me, what else do you want to do?"


End file.
